What is On Your Head?
by meowbooks
Summary: Jack evades Snaffoam once again...with help.
1. Points of View

**Disclaimer**: I'm borrowing without permission from the big cheese or rather the big mouse. This started out as an assignment for Creative Writing and I expanded it.

**Points of View**

**3rd Person**

Messy hair, bare feet, wrinkled clothes, unpolished shoes, they could only be one thing. Boys. One had red hair and was just a few inches taller than his friend-just enough for him to brag about it. The other had dark hair and a hat with one ruffled feather. The tall one was Oliver and the hatted one was Charlie.

Charlie and Oliver were sitting in the sand, faces leaned on elbows propped up on their knees, just out of the water's reach, chucking sea shells and rocks at the sea when Jonathan Green plopped himself next to them happily saying:"Good morning! What are we doing today?"

Charlie groaned and silently exchanged a look with Oliver that probably meant,"It's HIM again."Oliver closed his eyes mentally trying to make Jon go away. _You do not like us. You want to go home and play with the seagulls or eat an apple pie... _He opened his eyes, hoping, and looked at the spot of sand where Jon was beaming. _Nope, still here._ Oliver fell backwards in frustration.

Charlie turned to Jon feeling that ignoring him really wasn't making much of a difference, " 'We' aren't doing -WHAT-is on your head?"

It was a hat. Or at least that was what Jon tried to tell them. "Oh, this? It's my new-"

"Sea gull?" said Charlie staring at it in amusement.

**1st Person: Charlie**

There he was at it again. Sitting himself next to us like we'd say he could. How did he keep finding us anyhow? It's scary really.We didn't even know where we were! That's why we had stopped and seeing as how lately we missed the Black Pearl we sat down and thought on it. What? Oh, yeah. "We" as in Ollie and me. Who? Oh...right. "He" is that Jon we was talking about earlier when we told ya 'bout our first pirate meeting. You remember that? What? Story! Aye! Um...beach! So that day he showed up wearing a hat with big feathers.It looked like a stuffed chicken was sitting on his head. I couldn't resist telling him.

**Oliver **

I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it. It was hilarious. It had feathers sticking out of it every which way and the hat slid over his eyes so-so-he was an eyeless chicken-head person! Charlie thought so too.

"Oy, Jon you better put it away before it lays an egg!" That did it. I couldn't say another word without laughing, "It's-it's-too-much! I'm gonna die!"

"Ah, Ollie you can't do that! Put it away, Jon! He's gonna giggle to his grave," insisted Charlie.

**Jon **

What were they laughing at? Ms. Naran had given it to me. I rather liked my hat. It had feathers like those fancy, well-to-do, respectable merchant ship owners had. I looked distinguished. It just goes to show _some_ people have no taste. It was a bit big for me though, it kept falling over my eyes.

"You two are just jealous no one gives _you_ hats with the highest quality feathers!"I said proud of my hat. I smiled and added, "Ms. Naran gave it to me."

"Ch-chickens!" blurted Oliver rolling in the sand, laughing like a what-not. I didn't know what _he_ was doing.

"Ollie has hit it on the head-it probably a nest of chickens on your head." Said Charlie.

Ha! I didn't care really, those words came from the person who thought "eleventy-two" was a number and that apples were worthy of worship.


	2. Jack

**Jack**

I scurried quick over the sand, looking over me shoulder for the large oafish gentlemen who hadn't taken too kindly to my expertise at card playing. I doubted whether he was swift on his feet, but it's best to anticipate as opposed to underestimate. It's always been a sound policy so why second guess that what works?

Sure enough, Mr. Snaffoam-strange surname to be sure, but not the most unusual that I've seen-was jumping down from the rocks with his mopmaking, muscular henchmen with somewhat questionable mental facilities. It's a wonder he ever managed to steal my ship. Of course, it's a wonder that those two Navymen actually helped save it, so I suppose fortune likes to keep things balanced.

I picked up my feet a bit quicker after that, looking behind to ensure they stayed at a safe distance, and flopped face down into the sand. I lifted my head spitting out the crunchy bits of coral and sand. I looked up and found myself staring at a decapitated feathery fowl. Before I could account for the strange phenomena, I was thrown on my back into the sand, in some sort of strange way of holding down an already bemused pirate.

They released me after what seemed to be a considerable amount of time to be without air. I sat up, flexed my fingers and assured myself that I was functioning properly. One shake of my head, placing my hat on it's rightful place and I squinted up at the two who had tripped me. "Oh, you three."

I ought to have known I suppose, falling from the rigging, screaming about apples, dead rats, butchering perfectly good coats, and such nonsense always seemed to fall my way when they were around. Ah then... of course, there is the small, insignificant issue of my ship being stolen-_again_ thanks to two deserters...Who now were responsible for my literal fall from graceful...erm...running.

"I apologize for their atrocious behavior." spouted the one who had worshipped Cotton's parrot. I turned my head to see that Snaffoam and his were gaining fast. I leapt to my feet and the three pulled me back down again.

"No, no, they'll catch you!"insisted Oliver who took it upon himself to wrench off my coat. "This isn't exa-"

"Take off that sash and belt!" hissed Jon, Oliver and Charlie attempted to just that. "WHAT MAY I-"

"Disguise! You know that ol' hat? Speaking of which..."Jon nodded towards mine. I looked up at it. "Oh, alright."

I removed it, they quickly snatched it away throwing it under my coat that was spread out like a blanket. The sash was untied, the belt, baldric were unbuckled, boots flopped, vest shrugged, pistol, compass-all were thrust under the coat. They hurried me over and the four of us sat on the lumpy thing. Gazing once again at the strange feathery thing I was inspired. I snapped my fingers at Jon, "Give it here, then-if you please."

I held out my hand and he readily relinquished his strange hat. I pulled it over my head and surprisingly it was able to accommodate my mane of hair. We took up five playing cards apiece and stared intently at them.Out of the corner of my eye I saw Snaffoam emerge from the rock formations and scan the beach with his eyes while his crew stumbled their way out of the boulders.They trudged down the beach slowly in bewilderment at a lack of a footprint trail. I had taken care to run in the wake of the waves. I smiled, coughed and shifted slightly to squash the bulge of assorted articles.

"Oy, you theres!" bellowed one of them when they were two feet away. "You sees a coated man wi' a brown hat and walks funny?"

" Nah, don't see anyone like tha'." said Jon imitating his questioner's accent and laying down his cards face down to answer. "Di' ya see one like tha' Charles?"

"Undoubtably not, Master Green. I see no person that fits that description here." sniffed Charlie dismissively."I've been here for quite some time."

"I saw someone like that-" piped Oliver. We tensed. "-in Charleston, but that was months ago. "

"Oh." shrugged the henchman. Snaffoam came forward, "Tell me honestly or-what is on your head?"

"Wards off evil spirits. " I said matter of factly, tapping it. "Bargained off of a traveling sea witch. I'm to wear it until the next full moon or the All Knowing One will not grace me with his presence." He didn't even look at me so strange was the fluffy thing or the story. He turned to his men.

"He's back hiding in those rocks!Get after him!" They blinked, he rolled his eyes and added. "_Please_." They swarmed up and over the rocks and he charged in along after. I returned the feathered hat and we stayed playing our game. Nonsense did always seem to happen when these three were around and for once, I was grateful for it.


End file.
